Monster
by Epsilon Crisis
Summary: Phobias are very common among the human race. But what if someone develops autophobia, a fear of yourself? An unlikely character has, and not only has it bad, but has the wrong idea about himself. Perhaps he transformed because of it. Rated T to be safe.


**So, I was reading _Scattered Memories_ by the wonderful FallingStar93 when I came up with this idea. Well, I hope you like it. Yeah, not much to put up here, really.**

_**Unknown P.O.V. (Non-italics are normal P.O.V.)**_

***Monster***

_So black._

_So cold._

_So unloving._

_Why is the world so dark?_

A tear ran down his cheek.

_This realm of hatred; it makes me wonder, "What caused it all? Why is there so much hate?" All I hear in my ears is..._

His breath was very cold.

_What do I hear? I have a headache from the laughs. Is that it? That taunting laugh, it haunts me._

_Someone's here, I know it. They just came closer to me. There's something in their hand. The person, male, is holding it out. Oh, is that for me?_

A loud bang echoed in the shadows.

_Ow, that hurts! Why'd you do that? Then again, why would anyone give a random stranger a gun? But, why would anyone have the want or need to hurt me?_

_Oh, it's just Yusei._

_He's gone now, I swear I saw him. It was probably just me, though. Me and my memories playing themselves back. I don't like it when that happens. When they do, they tend to enjoy making me relive the entire scene all over again. That was the time when Yusei shot me with a pistol, and Crow had held me down. He, of course, was out of the way._

Blood splattered on his clothes with his words.

_You'd think, if he wanted me dead for so long, that I'd no longer be breathing. But really, that's just how I am. I can't die. There's a clock somewhere nearby. I hear its ticking. It echoes in my head, done so for so long. It's making me sick._

_I've been trapped in my hellhole of a mind for a time now. No one's ever bothered to ask where I am. Glace* did, but not even she's been able to find me. So, she'd resorted to waiting. Waiting for me to return from that wretched New Domino._

_I never wanted to go to that city. Nor did Glace or any of her friends. We all just thought it best to stay away from there. I guess Pride** and I share different opinions after all._

He unfolded his wings and whipped his two tails. The right of his body was pristine and practically shone with beauty. The left was certainly no spitting image; the tail and frame of the wing were bent and the membrane was ripped horridly.

_I'm going mad, yes that's it. I'm going insane. This...this demon inside of me..._

_It wants to swallow me..._

_My entire being._

_It wants me to use its power._

_For good or evil? I am unable to tell._

_Or is this beast just me?_

_Maybe I want to swallow myself._

_Swallow myself in darkness._

Blood dripped from his wings and tails. It sounded like rain on a bleak night.

_Yusei acts differently now. I'm not sure anymore if he's the one who killed those duelists during that much-larger-than-expected tournament. If he did, though, then he certainly has quite the appetite. After all, he then would've eaten an estimate of 81 duelists in a single night._

_But, maybe it wasn't him._

_Maybe it was me._

_Maybe I killed them._

_Well, what other explanation is there?_

_Being the monster I am, it just had to be me._

His stomach growled.

_Sheesh, just thinking about this is making me hungry._

_I'm starved._

_So hungry..._

_..._

_I'm losing it._

He smiled sadistically.

_Yusei tortured me a lot when I was a kid. The scars are still there. Not outside, no, rather inside. I still feel the pain from ten years of death. I'm engulfed by my own screams._

_Okay, maybe just one, loud, inhuman screech._

_Maybe tonight, I'll pay him back for all that he's done to me._

_Maybe I'll swallow him too, just like the monster I am._

_Maybe I'll give him a taste of his own medicine._

_And I'll make sure of it..._

_His medicine will be the most bitter._

He stood up, flapped his wings, and darted upward out of sight.

Far, far below where he had been, a young girl about age twelve was chained to something.

Her right eye was light blue, and her left eye?

There was none.

She was covered in blood.

She coughed and spat more scarlet fluid into the eternal abyss below.

"Sweet dreams, Jack..."

**\(-{:*:}-)/**

**If you thought this story was horrible, that's because I thought of it on the spot and typed it in one day. Jack was basically giving his opinion on his newly-found Chain form. The girl hanging by the metal chains at the end was Glace. This obviously has some _A-EC_ references in it. Believe me guys and girls when I say I really am trying to type more often. I'm just low on inspiration. I need to text Mara soon. Anyway, Jack's thoughts here are probably going to be in the plot, but I don't think this is much of a spoiler. Well, be sure to look out for _Amber-Eyed Cobalt, Chapter XIII_ and my new pokemon fanfic _Black light of Aurora, Chapter (Battle) II! _Oh, and i forgot the first time to include the footnotes:**

*** Glace is an OC of mine (she is me) who looks out for Jack 24/7. Or tries to, anyway.**

**** Pride is another OC of mine. He's the Jack who acted like a total jerk to his friends. Jack didn't mean for it to happen; Pride just took control of his body. He's the one who wanted to go to New Domino, not Jack.**

**_Glace Hydro ~ Lord of Icy Insanity_**


End file.
